


Making Puppies

by dresca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Knotting, M/M, Name-Calling, Spitroasting, but no actual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/pseuds/dresca
Summary: Theo hadn’t thought it strange when Reed, his father’s best friend, had woken him in the middle of the night, saying they were going to go on a great adventure. It was far from the first time, and despite the abruptness of it, Theo can’t help but be excited.





	Making Puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masque_de_Non](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masque_de_Non/gifts).



Making Puppies

“We’re going to play a game, Theo,” the large man says, leading the naked boy into a room full of dog congregating around something. 

Loving dogs, but never being allowed one of his own despite begging, Theo tries to dash forward, but Reed’s hand on his shoulder stops him before he made it more than a step forward. 

Theo hadn’t thought it strange when Reed, his father’s best friend, had woken him in the middle of the night, saying they were going to go on a great adventure. It was far from the first time, and despite the abruptness of it, Theo can’t help but be excited. 

“What kind of game?” Theo asks Reed. 

Reed raises two fingers to his mouth and lets out a piecing whistle. Immediately the dogs rush towards them, and Theo takes a step back, partially hiding behind Reed’s legs as the massive beasts move forward unexpectedly quick. He hadn’t realized quite how big they were, some easily twice the size of his father’s hounds. 

Theo’s attention is drawn to the one dog that hadn’t moved, and it’s only then that he notices the other boy, maybe a little older than him on his hands and knees beneath the dog’s huge frame. 

“This here is Bran, little princeling. He’s making puppies. Do you want to make puppies like him too?” 

“Puppies?!” Theo shrieks in delight. 

“Yes, but I need you to be brave for me. This game might seem difficult or scary at first, but you can be a strong little soldier, can’t you?” Reed asks as he steps forward.

Nodding eagerly, Theo follows.

Reed first pets the panting dog’s massive head, and nudges Theo forward, who giggles and tries to turn his head away as the dog licks at his face. “Why don’t you say hello to Bran.”

Crouching down, Theo smiles tentatively at Bran, but Bran’s eyes are strangely wet and barely focus on Theo before Bran squeals, a high pitched sound as his eyes roll back in his head and his arms collapse beneath him.

Theo darts worried eyes up to his Uncle Reed, but he doesn’t seem concerned. Instead there is a strange smile on his lips. 

The whimper that Bran makes stops the question on Theo’s lips as his attention is drawn back to him. The dog moves, twisting and swinging his leg over Bran’s body, stopping only when they’re both butt to butt, Bran’s body seemingly held up by something. 

Curious Theo moves forward to examine the strange sight. An odd heat settles in Theo’s stomach when he looks beneath them and see that Bran’s willy is hard, but that’s not as shocking as what makes him exclaim, “The dog’s willy is in Bran’s butthole!” Theo can’t believe it, doesn’t understand why. 

“Yes, Theo. This is a very special game. Dogs have cocks not willies. This game is called fucking. Can you say cock for me?”

“Cock?” Theo repeats. 

The dog steps forward abruptly and his willy—no, cock—pops out of Bran suddenly who yelps. Wide-eyed Theo’s eyes dart between Bran’s gaping butthole, a strange white fluid leaking from it, to the dog’s huge cock, longer than his arm with a strange bulge at its base that is larger than his fist. “It’s so big,” Theo whispers in disbelief. 

“Now don’t you worry about that none. I’ll get you nice and slick and the dog will take care of the rest. 

Before Theo can come up with a response to that, Reed picks his up before setting him down on the table. When Reed immediately slides two slick fingers into his butthole, Theo lets out a startled whimper and tries to jerk away from the sudden unexpected pain. “That hurts! What are you doing?”

“Be a good lad now and stay still. Gotta make sure they don’t break you too quickly. The bitch we had before Bran here only lasted a month. She never took to it… But you—” Reed pauses to run a finger along Theo’s willy, drawing another whimper from the boy, having never been touched there. “—I think you’ll keep them entertained for a good long while.”

Theo isn’t certain he likes this game, but he wants puppies too, so—Something long and narrow is suddenly pushed into Theo. He squirms at the strange new sensation as he’s suddenly filled with fluid until he’s so full that it starts to leak from him.

“There now, that’s a good little princling,” Reed says as he sets the large needless syringe aside and quickly deposits Theo back on the floor again. 

Theo has but a moment to notice that another dog has taken the place of the previous one on top of Bran before he’s immediately surrounded by excited dogs. He giggles as the dogs’ tongues slide across his skin, gliding across his face, under his sensitive underarms, over his nipples, and down his sides and belly. He tries to squirm away as the dogs’ huge heads shove between his legs, sniffing before they lick at his little willy and balls. He kicks when a tongue sweeps across his leaking butthole, earning him a whimper and a growl. 

“Don’t fight them, Theo. Wouldn’t want to get bit now,” Reed says. 

Theo can barely see Reed through the mass of dogs surrounding him, but he can make out that Reed has pulled his own willy out of his pants and that it’s huge. He yelps when sharp teeth nip at his thighs, and tries to shove them away again, but they don’t budge. “Bad doggies,” he accuses, tears in his eyes as another nips him. 

“Roll over, hand and knees, boy. You’re not in the right position for this game.” 

Doing as he’s told, Theo immediately tries to crawl forward, but he has nowhere to go surrounded as he is. One dog immediately pushes his nose against Theo’s exposed butthole before licking it again. “Stop,” Theo denies, failing once again to squirm away. “That’s dirty.” 

The thick tongue licks over him and again and again until Theo can feel the doggie drool and the slick fluid Uncle Reed had squirted into him dripping down his thighs. He yelps when the long tongue unexpectedly breaches him, pushing past untried muscles. The dog is so eager to taste more of him that he pushes little Theo flat on his face, his arms unable to support him in face of the onslaught. A strange heat grows in his belly, and he feels heavy, uncertain is he wants to squirm closer or away. 

Theo’s eyes rolls wildly as he tries to focus on Reed who has moved closer, standing in front of him, his hand wrapped around his willy.

“Well will you look at that. All it took was good licking and your bitch clit is hard as rock. By the time they’re done with you, you’ll be a true little princess.”

“Buu-buu-but I’m a boy,” Theo stammers out. 

“Not for long,” 

As if by cue, one dog suddenly takes his place over Theo. The dog squirm above him, and something pokes painfully at Theo’s butt. He tries to crawl away, but sharp teeth at the back of his neck cause him to freeze. When the dog finally hits his mark, Theo screams high and shrill as the cock presses into him.

“Please, Uncle Reed,” Theo cries. “I want to go home. I don’t like ‘fucking’.” 

“Too bad, princess. This is your home now.” 

The cock inside Theo grows longer and thicker as the dog continues to thrust inside him, and Theo just wants it to stop.

“Damn, I should have brought the camera. Look at you, your stomach is already bulging.” 

Breaking into a sweat as the thing inside him balloons larger, Theo’s body jerks and trembles, certain he’s going to break. At the same time there is a growing warmth in his belly, a pressure that twists tighter and tighter drawing whimpers from him. An echoing whimper at his side has Theo turning his head to look at Bran again, his small hips jerking with each thrust of the dog above him. 

The heat within Theo unexpectedly explodes and suddenly he’s falling, his eyes rolling back in his head as he breaks apart, never having felt so good in his life. He presses a shaking hand against his willy, confused by how hard it is, that he hadn’t peed. There’s a growing pressure in his stomach, like he’s eaten too much, and then the dog turning, and starts to walk away, dragging Theo behind him.

“Hot damn, ain’t ever seen that before. You must be one tight bitch.”

Theo whimpers at the pain in his butt as he's hauled backwards by the dog, his feet dangling off the floor until the dog finally decides to stand still. It's long minutes pass before the cock finally slips out of Theo, and he shakes through another explosion, the cock pressing unerringly against some sort of magic spot in him. It draws a startled yelp from him as he crashes to the floor. He blinks in confusion at the large red cock that had been inside of him, even larger than the one that had been inside Bran.

Another dog takes the opportunity and slips into the Theo’s dripping hole, drawing another started yelp from his as he’s suddenly filled again.

A hand pets his hand, and Theo struggles to focus his eyes on Reed whose fist is sliding over his large willy. 

“We can stop playing now if you want. But we might not get that puppy if we do.”

“Please. I want a puppy,” Theo begs eagerly, hips already instinctively raising to meet the wild thrusting of the dog within him. It hurts, but it felt good too, and he really wants a puppy. 

“If you’re a good boy, and let all the dogs fuck you, they might just give you one.”

Theo bites his lip, yelping once more when the cock inside him suddenly swells to a size Theo is certain has to be even thicker than the last one. And just like last time, the heat in his belly explodes and he trembles as he breaks apart again. It's a feeling that's quickly growing addicting. 

When a dog presses his cock against Theo’s lips he tries to turn his head away, nose turned up in disgust, but Uncle Reed is there and won’t let him, yanking his jaw open, forcing tears from his eyes as the cock slips past his lips and shoves in too deep. Theo gags and struggles weakly as the cock grows, sinking down his throat until he can’t breathe. Theo panics and struggles until he can't, until his eyes droop. 

Reed abruptly pulls the dog back, and Theo takes a panting breath before the dog sink into his mouth again. Theo doesn’t know how long this goes on, the dog filling his throat and Uncle Reed pulling him back, but he shakes through three more pleasurable explosions before salty fluid fills his mouth. Theo makes a face at the bitter taste.

“Swallow, princess. You want your puppies to be big and strong don’t you?” Reed says.

Despite disliking the taste, Theo does as he’s told. He's definitely going to make a puppy!


End file.
